


Not Bad

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey finds out he doesn't entirely hate Ian's taste in music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Bad

"What the hell are you always listening to?" Mickey semi-snatches Ian’s ipod from out of his hand and looks at the little screen.

"Mick, give it back…"

"Who the fuck is Trivium?" Mickey raises his eyebrow and looks at Ian.

"They’re a band."

"Obviously." Mickey leans over and steals an earbud from Ian’s ear and puts it in his own, smirking at his half-annoyed face. He listens for a few seconds, his face deep in scrutiny. Ian watches him, turning slightly red because no one would ever share what music they had on their ipod unless a gun was pointed to their head…or maybe not even then.

Mickey absently scrolls and clicks through some stuff. “So, Cub Scout Gallagher listens to emo, boo-hoo, fuck the world music, huh? Interesting.”

"It’s not emo. It’s metal core." Ian reached to take back his ipod, but Mickey held it away.

"Oh, excuse me. No need to bring out a razor," Mickey said sarcastically. Ian rolled his eyes.

"Well what do you listen to, Mickey?" Ian folded his arms across his chest and gave him a smug smile.

"Hmm…Metallica, Zeplin, a little Ozzy, maybe some Disturbed. Not this pussy shit."

"So, you like classic rock. I like Nirvana. What about Linkin Park? You like them?"

Mickey raised his head. “Is that a real question, or…?”

Ian laughed. “Okay, what about Darkest Hour? Between the Buried and Me? Ever heard of them?”

"Between what dark what? Hell no! I actually listen to good music." Mickey still had the earphone in his ear and wasn’t really paying attention to him. Ian watched him for a moment and a grin spread on his face.

He waited until the song finished then cleared his throat. “So, what do you think of them, Mick?”

Mickey slipped the bud out of his ear and shoved it back over to the redhead. He looked at him for a minute then nodded his head slowly.

"Not bad."


End file.
